1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording system using optical disks (including opto magnetic disks) as a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Some magnetic disks have achieved high-speed transmission rates by synchronously rotating a plurality of disk drives. For example, a system is shown in the Nikkei Electronics, page 48, Dec. 28, 1987.
On the other hand, the optical disk has been put in practical use as a large-capacity information recording medium. An array-type optical recording system has been developed wherein, to utilize the characteristics of this disk more effectively, a plurality of disk drives are combined, and are operated just like one large capacity disk driving system. In such a conventional large-capacity optical recording system, it is indispensable to consider a counterplan when a part of optical disk drives is in trouble.